Failed Therapy session
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after Sozin's comet. Azula goes to her first therapy session, but it takes an unexpected turn. Slight OOC and crossover with 24.


1**I read a story similar to this from a different fandom. I couldn't resist.**

**This is a crossover with 24 and Harry Potter. I do not own Avatar, 24, or Harry Potter. They belong to Nickelodeon, Fox, and JK Rowling respectively.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Kim sighed as she read over who her next client will be. Former Fire Nation Princess Azula. Her brother had sent her to a mental facility off the coast of the Royal City. She checked her watch and sat down to wait for the crazy princess.

Azula walked in, slammed the door, and plopped onto the couch across from Dr. Kim. Dr. Kim cleared her throat and braced herself.

"Good afternoon, Azula-"

"That's _Princess_ Azula to you." Azula scowled at the psychologist.

"Sorry. Princess Azula." Dr. Kim responded. "Now...this is your first therapy session, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you were sent here by your brother?"

Azula gritted her teeth. "Yeah."

"Why do you think your brother sent you here?"

"Revenge."

"And why would he seek revenge?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Azula screamed. "THAT'S WHY HE TOOK THE THRONE AWAY FROM ME!"

Dr. Kim flinched. "Nice lungs..."

Azula simmered and tried to calm herself down. She cleared her throat. "Continue."

"Um...okay...why don't we start with the beginning. With your family?" Dr. Kim suggested.

"My grandpa sucked, my mom thinks I'm a monster, my dad's a prick, my uncle is a tea loving old gasbag, and my brother is a weak bastard, and my friends betrayed me."

"Yikes." Dr. Kim commented. "It says here in your file that you started to crack when your friends betrayed you. Is that correct?"

"Cracked? CRACKED?! IS THAT HOW ZUZU SAID I WAS?!" Azula stood up. Her left eye was twitching.

Dr. Kim started to sweat. "No! Um...look, calm down. I didn't mean that."

Azula panted slowly. Her fingernails dug into her palms. Dr. Kim continued. "So...what...happened during the comet that made you think Zuko was plotting revenge?"

"He told my father that I was the one who killed the Avatar. That I lied to him." Azula started to explain. "I didn't think Zuko had the balls to tell my father the truth, but he did. Now all of the humiliation, shame, and foolishness is on ME! My father no longer trusted me after that. He went to the Earth Kingdom to burn it down without me. HE TREATED ME LIKE ZUZU!" Azula started crying. "After all I did for him..." She sniffed and blew her nose.

Dr. Kim was about to open her mouth when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

A middle-aged man in his 40's with black hair and brown eyes opened the door and poked his head in. "Um...Dr. Kim. I'm ready to come in now."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Almieda, I'm in the middle of another session." Dr. Kim apologized. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

Tony sniffed. "Okay." He closed the door.

"Who's he?" Azula asked.

"Just another one of my patients." Dr. Kim replied. "So, was your family always this crazy?"

Azula nodded. "Yep."

"Well...I'm guessing that after your mother left, you looked up to your father." Dr. Kim said. "Is that correct?"

"I looked up to him before she freaking left." Azla replied. "My mother had feared me and favored Zuko."

XXXX

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Mai were all crowded in Dr. Kim's small bathroom.

"Remind me again why we're hiding in the bathroom?" Katara whispered.

"Because Zuko wanted us to spy on Azula's therapy session." Sokka whispered back.

"Why does he need a spy?" Aang question. "He could just ask the psychologist..."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality." Sokka explained.

"He's the freaking Fire Lord!" Toph whispered, frustrated. "He could force the information out of the psychologist!"

"That's the thing: he doesn't want to force anything out of anyone unless it;'s a last resort."

"Shhh. They'll hear us!" Suki whispered urgently.

XXXXX

Azula continued her rant. She sniffed. "...And then when I was eight, Zuzu flushed my play weapon down the toilet because I burned his bed to rubble, and my mother let him off the hook! That is so unfair!"

There was another knock on the door. Dr. Kim sighed. "Come in."

Zuko walked in. Dr. Kim got on her knees in respect. Azula laughed.

"Hey...it's Zuzu." Azula laughed harder, then she screamed. "ZUZU!" She tackled Zuko to the ground. "I HAVE TO GO TO THERAPY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!" She started to strangle Zuko.

"Ack! Get...off...me!" Zuko choked out. He tried to push Azula off with no avail.

Dr. Kim grabbed a taser and shot Azula with it. Zuko pushed Azula off him and stood up. The bathroom door swung open and Sokka, Katara, Aang, Suki, Toph, and Mai fell out into the office.

"What are you kids doing in my office?" Dr. Kim demanded.

"It's okay. They're friends of mine." Zuko explained. "I...asked them to spy on my sister's therapy session, because I knew about your doctor/patient confidentiality thing."

Dr. Kim stared, then looked away. "Oh whatever..."

The door opened again. This time a mn with greying blond hair and blue eyes came in. "Is everything okay in here? We heard a scream."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SHOWING UP ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Dr. Kim shrieked. "This is a freaking THERAPY SESSION!"

"Sorry. I used to be a federal agent." The man shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"I'm sure they do, Agent Bauer." Dr,. Kim responded.

"Ehhh, call me Jack." Jack responded. He looked at everyone in the room. "Was this a group therapy session?"

"No." Dr. Kim replied. She pointed to the still unconscious Azula. "She was my only patient. Her brother," she pointed to Zuko "sent her here because...well, let's just say she's crazy. Anyway, This is Zuko, his sister Azula, and his friends Sokka, Aang, Mai, Katara, Toph, and Suki. Guys, this is former federal agent Jack Bauer."

"Hi." Said the girls in unision. Aang and Zuko bowed in greeting.

Jack smiled and waved. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Tony walked in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Jack turned to his friend. "It's a long story. Let's just say Dr Kim's patient flipped out when her brother arrived, and her brother's friends were spying on the session."

"Oh, well, that doesn't seem very long..." Tony looked around. His eyes fell on Suki and Katara, and instantly burst into tears. "She had the same hairstyle and color..."

Suki and Katara looked confused. "Um...what the hell?"

"This is my friend Tony." Jack explained. "His wife died six years ago." He looked at Suki "You have the same hair color as Tony's wife did, and" he looked at Katara "You have the same hairstyle."

"Well, they're not that similar, right?" Sokka asked. "I mean was his wife a bad cook?"

Suki turned to Sokka and gaped at him. Katara cleared her throat. "Did...you just say that Suki's a bad cook?"

Sokka did a double-take. "What? No! No...I did not say that..."

Suki folded her arms and glared at Sokka. "Sokka, can I see you in the bathroom?" She walked to the bathroom.

"But...I...er..." Sokka looked at Aang with pleading eyes. "Help me."

Aang shook his head. "I am not getting involved."

"You gotta face the music sometime, Meathead." Toph chuckled.

"Sokka!" Suki called angrily. Sokka winced and gulped. He walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Hope Suki isn't too hard on Sokka..." Aang mused.

"Ehh, they'll probably be back to having sex every night soon." Mai joked.

Tony sniffed. "She even had almost the same voice..."

"Say what?" Mai asked dully.

"His wife usually talked in a dull tone when she's really focused on her work." Jack explained. "Repressing emotions was her way of focusing."

"Ah." Mai nodded.

"How'd she die?" Zuko asked. Mai smacked him in the arm.

"Personal, much?"

"Tony's too emo to care, anyway." Jack said. "His wife's car was rigged with a bomb."

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Wailed Tony.

"Ugh. Tell me I wasn't this emo when Teri died..." Jack sighed.

"Actually, you kind of were..." Tony replied,.

"Who's...oh, never mind." Zuko said.

Azula was starting to stir. Zuko glanced at his sister nervously. "Should we taser her?"

"Come on, she can't be _that_ psycho." Jack said. "I mean does she have a mental problem?"

"Actually, yes." Zuko replied.

"Ok, then you should probably sedate her..."

"Ya think?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Ok...well, looks like we're not really needed here." Aang spoke up.

"In a hurry, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

Aang glared ast Toph. "No, I was just being polite!"

"All right, all right, relax." Toph chuckled. "The sooner this show's over you can go back to your sissy collection."

"Hey! Do not mock my shell collection!"

"MICHELLE!" Wailed Tony. He started sobbing again. "Why did you have to go?!"

Jack smacked his forehead. "That's it. Someone from above, STRIKE ME NOW!"

"We could sedate Emo Boy." Dr. Kim waved her taser.

"Bnut Zuko doesn't need to be sedated." Soikka answered jokingly, coming from the bathroom.

Zuko glared at Sokka. "What if I called you that?"

Mai sighed in boredom. "You know what? Aang has a point. There's no point being here."

"We're here to show emotional support." Zuko explained.

"Well, I have no emotional support for Azula at all, so if you'll excuse me, you can handle the meeting on your own." Mai sad to Zuko. She started walking to the door. Zuko grabs her arm.

"Mai, come on. Don't do this." Zuko said softly. Mai just smiled and kissed Zuko on the cheek and left.

Tony gaped and stammered. "But...not...same..." He got up and sprinted in Mai's direction. "WAIT! STOP! THERE'S A BOMB IN YOUR CAR!"

Jack chuckled nervously. "I'll just...go get him." He sprinted after Tony. "TONY! GET BACK HERE!"

Zuko looked confused. "Why would anyone want to plant a bomb in Mai's carriage?"

"Well, are some people against you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Zuko asked.

"Come on, Zuko. The Fire Lord's girlfriend?" Sokka rolled his eyes./ "That screams 'leverage'."

Zuko's eyes widened. He sprinted out the door yelling "MAI!"

The rest of the group except Azula follwed Zuko. They got outside just as Mai was approaching her carriage. Tony ran to her.

"Wait! Let me check for bombs."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Someone could be using you to get to your boyfriend." Jack answered, panting for breath.

"Out of shape, Jack?" Tony asked.

"Well, I am pushing 50..." Jack walked towards the carriage. "All right. Everyone stand clear. We're gonna check this thing out."

Mai rolled her eyes aned sighed. "Waste of time, I tell you."

Jack slowly approached the door. He poked the handle, lifted it, and let go. Nothing. Jack opened the door and scrambled away. Still nothing. Tony did the same to the other door. Nothing happened. The two former agents climbed in to the carriage and looked around. Jack stepped out of the carriage and got under it.

"Hey, there's some kind of jelly under here." Jack called to Tony.

"Really?" Tony got out of the carriage and got underneath. "Hmmm. It's kind of dark. Lemme get a lighter."

Zuhko's eyes widened in horror/. "No, wait, that's blasting-"

BOOM!

Bits of debris flew everywhere. Zuko and Aang formed a firewall for protectiuon.

"...jelly." Zuko finished weakly.

Mai's mouth dropped open. "My...carriage...it cost me a fortune..."

"I'll buy you a new one." Zuko assured her.

Katara and Aang put out the fire. Both Jack and Tony were unconscious. Katra quickly began the healing process. After a few minutes, Jacfk's eyews fluttered open and he groaned loudly.

"How long was I out...?" Jack asked in a dazed voice.

"A few moinutes." Katara answered. "I have healing abiliies."

Jack was confused. "Doesn't that mean you';re a doctor?"

"Nope. I heal people with water." Katara showed Jack the water glove she was wering. "In the world where my friends and I are from, we manipulate and bend elements."

"Oh...cool..."

Katara finished up Jack and went to work on heraling Tony. After about ten minutes, Tony came around.

"I wanna die..." Tony whined.

"So did I when..." Jack sniffed. "Teri died..."

"What changed your mind?" Asked Sokka. Suki smacked him the arm.

"It wasn't the answer." Jack answered. "Plus, I have a daughter, so..."

"So...this Teri was your wife?" Sokka guessed.

"Yeah."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Katara said sympathetically. "My mother died six years ago."

"Wait...six years ago?" Tony repeated., "That;'s when Michelle died..."

"You're not my father. Trust me." Katara assured him. "Unless your wife had dark skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair."

"Oh...heh...sorry..."

"Well, this certainly is an entertaining day." Toph commented.

"You said it, Toph." Suki replied.

"SOFT!" Tony burst out. "She was so soft! I miss her!" Tony proceeded to sob hysterically.

Jack sighed and turned to the group. "See why he needs therapy? Every little thing reminds him of his wife."

Tony went into a fetal position and rocked back and forth. "Michelle, Michelle, Michelle..."

"Geez, I'm surprised he hasn't put himself out of his misery, yet." Toph commented.

"Uh...speaking of being put out of misery..." Suki pointed to the roof.

Everyone turned to see Azula standing on the roof. "FREEDOM AT LAST!" She screamed. She jumped off the roof laughing maniacally.

"NO!" Zuko screamed in a voice a few octaves higher than his own. He sprinted towards Azula, but Azula hit the ground before Zuko could reach her. Zuko checked her heart and breathing.

"She's dead." Zuko said after a minute. "I couldn't save her..."

"Why would you want to?" Mai asked. "She's done nothing but cause misery and pain to you and everyone around her."

"Good point." Sokka remarked. "Still...I'd save her too, if she were my sister."

"Yeah." Aang agreed.

Mai sighed. "Whatever."

Zuko took a few deep breaths. "I'm...free."

"Um...what?" Mai asked.

"I've...I've never felt more alive!" Zuko stood up and raised his fists to the heavens./ "I'M AN ONLY CHILD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yay for being an only child!" Toph cheered.

"Yeah!" Aang pumped his fist.

"Um...did you ever even know your siblings, Aang?" Sokka asked.

Aang sniffed. "No...I never knew my parents either!" Aag cried.

"Trust me...you don't know how lucky you are.:" Zuko shook his head sadly.

"No kidding." Mai put in.

"...PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Katara yelled.

"YEAH!" Everybody else except Tony, Jack, and Dr. Kim cheered.

Dr. Kim turned to Tony. "So...shall we get started?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
